Mama's Birthday Breakfast Surprise
by Marymel
Summary: Jackson, Greg and their family and friends surprise Morgan for her birthday.


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**Happy Birthday Elisabeth Harnois! And Happy Birthday to my sister yesterday!**

**And to all my readers in the U.S., Happy Memorial Day :)**

**I thought it would be cool to have a little story about Greg and Jackson treating Morgan to a little birthday breakfast. Hope you all enjoy...and pretty please review!**

All Morgan Brody wanted to do was go home and sleep. She'd just finished pulling another double at the lab, and knew her mother and stepfather were coming to visit. She just wanted to be sure her son Jackson was safe and crawl into bed.

She walked into her house and wondered why it was so quiet. Normally, her son would be playing or watching a favorite TV show and his daddy Greg would be playing along. But she didn't hear anything...until she walked into the dining room.

Her son and husband, their extended family from work, Morgan's father, mother and stepfather had all gathered in the dining room. Jackson rushed up to hug her as everyone yelled, "Surprise!"

Morgan smiled as she hugged her son. "What is this, sweet pea?"

Jackson smiled. "Happy birthday, mama!"

"We thought we should treat you to a birthday breakfast," Greg said as he kissed her cheek.

Morgan smiled, feeling so blessed to have her family after the year they'd all been through. Lifting Jackson into here arms, Morgan said, "Thank you."

"An' Nanita an' Papa Jerry came too, mama," Jackson happily said.

"I see that," Morgan said as she hugged her mom and stepfather. "Hi!"

"Hey," Jerry said as he hugged Morgan.

"Happy birthday honey," Morgan's mom Anita said.

"We've got the pancakes you like," Greg told her. "And Jacks helped with the batter."

"You did?" Morgan asked the sweet little boy.

"Yeah! Daddy an' Uncle Nicky an' Aunt Sara went to da store to get da stuff. But I help!"

"He sure did," Anita said. "He is a great little helper."

Morgan smiled as Jackson rested his head on her shoulder. Nothing felt better than seeing her and Greg's sweet son at the close of a case.

Everyone enjoyed eating and visiting. Jackson happily sat with Conrad as he chatted with Jerry and Anita.

"Nanita, did you know my mama got a owie?" Jackson asked as he took a bite of his pancake.

Anita sighed sadly. "I did. I was so worried when her dad called and said she was hurt."

"Yeah," Jackson said quietly. "I didn't like going to see her in da hospital, but mama said she was okay. An' she got better, an' me an' daddy an' Papa Eckie help her!"

Anita and Jerry had to admit, Conrad was a good grandparent. And both loved how he and Morgan made amends and were closer than ever.

"I'll bet you were a great helper," Jerry said.

"Yeah," Conrad said. "He loves to read her stories. He's really reading well."

"An' Papa Eckie an' daddy help," Jackson said. "Everybody cooked some stuff an' help. An' I like to read mama stories an' help daddy cook!"

"You do?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah! He makes da bestest banana pancakes!"

Anita laughed softly. "Well, your mama is very lucky to have all of you."

Greg smiled softly and sat next to his son. "We're the lucky ones," he said softly. "We love her so much."

"I know,' Conrad said with a warm smile. "And she really is lucky to have you both."

Greg was about to say that he was the lucky one when Jackson piped up. "We love mama! She doesn't give hugs as big as daddy, but dey still really big!"

"Well, those are very important," Anita said with a warm smile.

Morgan watched her family together, loving just being with them. Seeing Jackson so happy and Greg loving him and her so much made her feel blessed.

Jackson smiled up at Morgan's mother. "Nanita, did you know dat my nana an' papa gave me a tent for my birthday?"

"I did," Anita said. "Your mama said you and your daddy love to read about bugs in there."

"Yeah! Sometimes Mama comes wif us, an' we talk about bugs an' stars. Mama hung all da cool stars in my room!"

"I saw that. She loves you very much."

"I love her, too. An' we love daddy. He always gives da biggest hugs, an' dey even big enough for Cubby!"

"His teddy bear," Greg whispered.

"Oh, yes. Morgan told me Jackson gave her Cubby when she first came home."

"Yeah," Jackson said. "Cubby always helps me when I have bad dreams. He's a good buddy."

Morgan smiled warmly as she heard her son talking with his family. She loved how Jackson always just loved being with his family.

As Greg and Conrad talked to Jerry, Anita glanced at her daughter. Seeing Morgan smile so warmly at her family and knowing she thrived in Vegas, Anita was proud of her. Knowing she'd found a loving family and she had a better relationship with her father, Anita knew her daughter had truly come alive. And to her, Jackson was her grandson. Seeing the sweet little boy so attached to Morgan and Greg, and loving them so much, Anita and Jerry loved her family.

Morgan smiled as she sat down and pulled Jackson onto her lap. Jackson giggled as Morgan kissed his cheeks and hugged him. "Thank you for my wonderful breakfast, sweet pea."

"You welcome! An' you got presents, too!"

"I do?"

Jackson hopped off Morgan's lap and rushed to the kitchen. Among the gift cards and birthday cards, Jackson pulled his drawing from the table and rushed to Morgan.

Morgan gasped softly as she saw Jackson's drawing. "Oh, how beautiful!"

"See, dis is us," Jackson explained, pointing to the stick figures he'd drawn. "We in our tent wif daddy an' Cubby. Dat's like da udder night, when we couldn't see da stars outside, cause of the rain."

"Oh, yeah," Morgan said with a warm smile. Showing the drawing to her family, she explained, "The other night, we wanted to look at the stars outside, but it was raining. So we set up a little tent party and looked at the stars in his room."

"An' daddy made chocolate milk, an' we had trail mix!" Jackson said happily.

Greg smiled. "Yeah, we had a really cool indoor camp-out."

Morgan smiled at the memory. "Yeah, we had a wonderful time. I love this, sweet pea. Thank you."

Jackson hugged Morgan. "You welcome!"

Anita smiled warmly at her daughter with her son. "You know what, Jackson? You've got a really good family."

"I have da bestest!" Jackson insisted. "I love dem sooooo much!"

Everyone smiled at the little boy. Greg hugged his son and wife. "I love you, too."

As Greg kissed Morgan's cheek and hugged his family, Jackson giggled and looked over at Anita, Jerry and Conrad. "See! Daddy hugs are big enough for everybody!"

Greg and Morgan laughed as they pulled away and smiled at their sweet son. Knowing she had them and her CSI family gave Morgan peace. Smiling at her sweet little boy, she said, "Your hugs are wonderful, too!"

Jackson smiled. "Do you like your birthday party, mama?"

"I love it," Morgan answered with a warm smile. "I'm glad you all thought of this. We have a pretty great family, huh?"

"Yeah! Da bestest!"

**The End.**


End file.
